


Staring at Gabriel

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Why do we stare?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Sam doesn’t understand why Dean and Cas stare at each other so much until Gabriel turns up and he does some staring of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I really should be updating Grumpy Fuckers but I couldn’t resist this short one shot. I’m becoming obsessed by Sam’s reactions to Gabriel.

Sam was sat watching the TV, he wasn’t watching anything important or even all that interesting but that wasn’t the point. The fact that he could just sit and watch was. No monsters to hunt, no ghosts to salt and burn, no Lucifer trying to invade his mind and body, no appocolypse to stop. Nothing. He should be worried about that, Dean is, but Sam can’t bring himself to care. Not yet anyway. It’s so rare they get a break that he wants to enjoy it for just a moment before it all starts up again. For just a moment Sam wants nothing more than to just breathe.

So he watches TV. Sat in the cosiest room in the bunker, in a reasonably comfortable chair, watching crap tv and drinking a beer while Dean and Cas argue in the War room. Sam’s has enough of watching them make eyes at each other anyway. Maybe he should use this break to get things moving for his brother. He knows Dean likes Cas, and it’s obvious Cas feels the same way but neither will make a move as they’re worried they’ll mess it up or freak Sam out. The only think that actually does freak Sam out is the constant staring, I mean who can actually look at a person for that long? It’s not like there is nothing new to see. He just doesn’t get it.

Sam hears a low fluttering sound next to him and turns quickly to see Gabriel lounging next to him with a smirk on his face. Neither say anything. Sam is in shock, last he knew Gabriel was dead, killed by his own brother. He can’t bring himself to ask about that though, he just stares at Gabriel. It’s the same vessel, he thinks, same golden eyes and dirty blond hair and yet it’s like Sam’s never really seen him before. He notices the different honeyed tones in Gabriel’s eyes, the brown flecks amongst the gold. The arch of his eyebrow as he continues to smirk at Sam. He briefly takes in the shape of Gabriels lips with their darker pink colour that look like they’ve just been bitten or kissed, yet his eyes are inexplicable drawn back to Gabriels. He begins to wonder if it’s some sort of spell, and just as he starts to panic Gabriels snorts “for someone who doesn’t understand why Dean and Cas stare at each other so much you’re certainly doing a lot of staring of your own Samshine.”

Sam blushes and turns away startled out of looking. He’s confused over why he was staring so much. He shyly looks back over at Gabriel who is now leaning closer and looking just as smug but somehow it’s a fond look at the same time. No ones looked at Sam that way since Jess, and that was so long ago Sam barely even remembers how it felt to be looked at in that way. Until now.

“So” Gabriel drawls, “are you going to be like Dean and just keep staring or are you brave enough to do something about it?” He challenges.  
“I may dress similar, and fight similar, but I’m not my brother.” Sam responds, leaning in himself so that he’s only a hairs breath away from Gabriel.

They both stare at each other again. Sam drinking in the site of Gabriel, knowing now that he’s really alive and really sitting there. He can feel his hot breath against his lips and unconsciously lips his lips. He catches Gabriel’s quick intake of break as he eyes catch the movement of Sam’s tongue.

Sam takes the plunge and leans forward to meet Gabriel slowly touching his lips to Gabriel’s. It’s a slow kiss, no give or take just a gentle pressing of lips together. They’ve both closed their eyes and Gabriels hands slowly lift to cup Sam’s face.

They pull back and look once more into each other’s eyes. Gabriel’s smirk is gone, he looks truly humbled by the kiss. It’s the most honest Sam’s ever seen him look.

This time it’s Sam who smirks before lifting his own hands to grab Gabriel around the waist pulling him forward into a deeper kiss. Exploring the dark, warm cavern of Gabriel’s mouth before pulling back to gently bite at his bottom lip, tugging it deliciously before diving back in for another kiss.

By this time Gabriel has caught up and slips his fingers back from Sam’s face and into his hair, pulling to the point where it just begins to hurt. Sam has always liked having his hair pulled, it’s why he doesn’t get it cut despite Dean’s constant teasing and nagging. He groans his approval and slips his hands lower to dip under the waist band of Gabriel’s pants.

Next thing he knows Gabriel is sitting in his lap and grinding down like he has no control. Somewhere in the distance Sam hears a snapping sound. He doesn’t notice the do not disturb sign now on the door, or the fact that the TV has now dissapeared along with most of the furniture of the room. He does notice the large king size bed that is suddenly in the middle of the room and the candles in his peripheral vision. He smiles openly up at Gabriel, pleased by the changes but surprised by the romantic take of the decorations. There are even rose petals on the bed.

When he looks at Gabriel questioningly he replies “I am an angel, Sam. Somethings should be done right.”

Sam smiles his agreement. “We can use the chains and whips next time!” Gabriel says making Sam snort.  
“Shut up!” Sam replies pushing Gabriel down on the bed and climbing so that he is straddling Gabriel.  
“Feel free to make me Sammie boy.”

It the last cohesive sentence Gabriel says for the for the few hours. Groans, whimpers and reverently whispering Sam’s name doesn’t count as talking in Sam’s opinion as he does his best to comply with Gabriel’s request.


	2. Staring at Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to convince Dean and Castiel to give into their obvious desires to stop the staring, well mostly to stop the staring. If it means Dean will handle the news that Sam is dating Gabriel then all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t going to add a second chapter to this story, however, a comment by Johngirl gave me inspiration for a second chapter. I hope you approve Johngirl! ;o)

Sam wanted to set Dean and Cas up because he was fed up of all the staring, honestly that was the only reason. Ok well it was the main reason. He was also kind of worried about how Dean would take the fact that Sam was now dating Gabriel, if he was honest with himself. Not because he was worried Dean would judge him for liking a guy (or well angel to be technical) but more because that guy/angel was Gabriel. So he hoped that if he could fix Dean up with Cas then he would be too deliriously happy to give Sam any hassle.

Sam’s first plan was faking a hunt to get out of the bunker overnight leaving Dean and Cas alone. He explained the hunt to Dean and watched him hum over the details before turning to stare at Cas in another endless staring contest.

 _Dean: Dude, what’s up with Sammy?_  
Cas: what do you mean Dean?   
Dean: He’s never wanted to do an overnight hunt on his own before? I mean I think he can handle it, but he’s never wanted to go without me to back him up.   
Cas: I’m sure Sam will be fine, but if you wish I could accompany him to make sure he is safe. He wouldn’t need to know I was there if you wish.

Sam looked on in mild horror as Dean and Cas continued to stare. Like seriously how can they stare at each other so much? Even Gabriel thought it excessive.

 _Dean: nah, might be nice to have a night in to ourselves for once. We could make the most of it._  
Castiel: I agree, we could watch a Star Wars movie if you prefer.   
Dean: you really know how to flirt with me Cas, but no I think we can make better use of the time.   
Cas: I do not understand Dean, what would you rather do?   
Dean fixes Cas a pointed look and   
Cas: oh!

“I believe it is wise to hunt down this ghost Sam and do not think you will need Dean or myself to smite it with you”

“What Cas means” Dean interjected quickly “is have at it man. I got faith in you. Just ring if you get into trouble hey Sammy.”

“Okay Dean, well have fun while I’m out yeah. Maybe do something new? You know I’d never judge you for trying something new, or you know giving in to something you’ve wanted for a while.”

“You sure you’re okay to go on your own after all Sammy? You haven’t hit your head or ingested something you shouldn’t a had?”

“I’m fine Dean, I just.. you know what don’t worry about it. I’ll just pack my back and be off.”

“Well that went well” Gabe stated sarcastically munching on a candy bar.

“Yeah, well. At least we get a night in a motel out of it”. Sam muttered back, mildly embarrassed over how badly his plan had gone down.

*******   
Sam’s second idea, he thought, was inspired.

“Wait, wait, you want to do what when they walk into the room together?” Gabriel dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

“Don’t laugh. It’s Dean! Being subtle hasn’t worked so far, so I’m trying the non subtle approach.”

“Yeah well. Good luck with that Samoose. I’ll still be here when it all goes tits up”

“Thanks for the support there Gabe” Sam replied sarcastically.

“You know how I feel Sam.” Gabriel replied suddenly serious “I don’t see why we don’t just tell him. We can cope with whatever he throws at us. We’ve been going strong for over a month now Sam. You and me, we’re solid. I’m in this for the long haul, you know that.”

“I do, and so am I. I just don’t like springing it on him without some way to soften the blow.”

“Wow thanks, is it such bad news really? You’re that afraid of how he’ll take the news that you are seeing me that you go to this length? Am I really that bad??!”

“Mystery spot!”

“Yeah, okay Mystery spot.” Gabriel instantly deflated “But you can’t use that in every argument we have you know!”

“I know” Sam replied “but I don’t envisage having many arguments with you so I shouldn’t need to.” He said with a wink.

“Cheesy Sam, real cheesy. You’re better than that.”

“Am I though? Really?” Sam smirked.

Later that day Dean was in the bunker kitchen with Sam stood to one side, leaning on a counter and fiddling with his phone.

As Cas walks into the kitchen the song ‘careless whisper’ starts playing from Sam’s phone.

Dean turns to Sam with an amused expression on his face “Dude, what you a big Wham fan all of a sudden?”

“Oh, no it’s a Facebook video link someone sent me” Sam replied with a straight face.

It happens again later in the day, but this time it was Dean walking into the library while Castiel was sitting researching with Sam. Once again Sam has his phone in his hands.

“Surely that is not the same video again” Dean smirks.

“It was an accident this time I swear, I clicked the link by accident”. Sam held his hands up.

The third time it happens Dean didn’t even say anything to Sam, he just looked over at Castiel in an odd way.

 _Dean: Cas, do you think Sam knows?_  
Cas: knows what Dean?  
Dean: about us! Dude the guy is playing ‘Careless whisper’ every time we’re in the same room together.   
Cas: he explained that though Dean.   
Dean: did he really though? They were poor ass excuses Cas.   
Cas: So, why don’t we tell him then? I never understood why we kept it a secret. I love you Dean, I love being bonded to you and I am happy for Sam to know.   
Dean: you know I love you too right? I do, I just wanted to keep this between us for a while. It’ll be a shock for him, you know, and I want him to know I’m serious and not just fooling around.   
Castiel: I know you love me, I am just impatient for my family to know how happy I am.   
Dean: So we’ll tell him then. Ok. We’ll tell him tonight.

*****

“It’s just not working” Sam complained in a huff to Gabriel. “Maybe you were right this morning, we should just tell them about us. Hell maybe we’ll inspire them to take the leap themselves.” Sam half joked.

*****

Dean and Cas were sitting in the cosy room, the one Sam was sitting in when he and Gabriel first got together. Sam couldn’t help but think that maybe that was a good sign when he walked into the room alone. They had decided earlier that Gabriel would pop in later so that Sam could break the news to Dean first and give him a chance to digest before sprinting Gabriel on him.

“So” Dean started before Sam had a chance to speak “I er... I got some news for you Sam.”   
“Yeah. I got something to tell you too Dean. Now don’t get too upset at this, it might be a shock.”  
“Yeah, it might be a shock, although hopefully it’s a good shock.” Dean replied, although it was clear that he hadn’t really heard Sam. Not that Sam noticed.   
“So the thing is” Sam noticeably took a breath   
“I’m dating Cas” “I’m dating Gabriel” They both said at the same time.   
“You’re what?!” Sam was the first to respond. “All this time I’ve been trying to set you two up and you’re already together?!”  
“Yeah, we kind of bonded to each other last month and we’re, you know, in love and ... hey hang on.... Gabriel as in Deceased archangel?!”   
“Yeah, he kind of appeared a few months ago. Said Chuck brought him back for some reason and ... did you say bonded??!”  
“Yeah, it’s kind of like marriage only ... wait a minute you’re with Gabriel? Like as in dating Gabriel?! What the hell Sammy!”

Gabriel who had appeared in the middle of this just looked at Castiel and they both started laughing. Gabriel in an over the top hyperactive giggle kind of way, whereas Castiel laughed in a more restrained silent chuckle whilst tears streamed down his face.

“So, all that silent staring at each other was..?”  
“Me and Dean talking via our bond yes.” Castiel confirmed whilst still laughing.   
“Congratulations.” Gabriel shook his brothers hand.   
“To you and Sam as well. It is good to have you back, Gabriel, and I am glad to see you both happy. I hope you will be as happy as me and Dean are.”   
“Don’t you worry about that Cassie, I got plans!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @DestielSabriel2583


End file.
